Asylum
by Lia Tsukino
Summary: An escaped inmate at the local Psychiatric Ward, aka the Insane Asylum made his way towards Juuban. Haruka Tenno is caught in a case of mistaken identity and is taken in his place. Michiru Kaioh worries for her lover and is determined to find her, no matter what. But, will she find Haruka before it's too late? Rated M for Haruka's torture, language, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

(Haruka's POV)

That day began just like any other day for me. The smell of ocean breeze tickled my nose as I began to awaken. My eyes open to see the back of Michiru's head, her sea blue hair looked like waves against my arms. I had a tight grip on her, holding her close to me, feeling her breathe calmly, her heartbeat soft and steady against my hand. Her skin felt like silk against my chin; I couldn't keep help but to press my chapped lips against her bare pale shoulder. She gave a soft moan as I pulled away, she turned to face me with a small smile against those sweet lips of hers. Once her eyes fluttered opened, I gently placed a gentle kiss against her lips.

"Good morning, Michiru." I said after I pulled away.

"Good morning, Haruka." She replied, placing a hand against my cheek, "Time for some breakfast?"

I gave her a small nod, knowing exactly what she was going to make.

"Very well." She began sitting up stretching, putting on one of my white button up shirts over her white nightgown, "Could you wake up Setsuna and Hotaru?"

"It will be my pleasure." I answered, getting up myself, putting on my black tank top before heading to the door to open it for her, "Mi'lady."

"What a gentlewoman, thank you." Michiru said, planting a kiss against my cheek.

I grinned, following after her. She headed straight for the kitchen, while I headed to Setsuna's room to get her up. I opened the door to find her bathroom light on.

"Setsuna?" I ask.

"I'm awake, I'll be out in a few minutes." She answered back.

"Alright." I say, closing the door again before I head to Hotaru's room.

I heard weeping coming from the other side of the door. I became concerned, I opened the door, and walked in. I slowly made my way towards the bed, I sat down at the side looking at Hotaru, tears falling down those pale cheeks.

"What's the matter, Hotaru?" I ask, calmly, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at me with those sad purple eyes, she sat up, and wrapped her arms around me. I felt her tears soaking my tank top. But, I really didn't care. I held her close to me, trying to calm her down.

"Tell me things are going to be alright." She muttered.

I blinked a few times, knowing that something was wrong.

"Care to talk about it?" I asked.

"Promise me that things will be okay, Haruka-papa." She said, still crying into my chest.

I really wanted to know why she was acting this way. What caused these tears to form in her eyes? Is she sensing something that I can't? Many question swarmed into my mind and I couldn't answer them.

"It's gonna be okay, Hotaru." I pause, "I won't let anything hurt my family."

Setsuna came into the room after hearing us talk for three minutes.

"I'll stay wit her, Haruka, you should go see if Michiru needs any help." She said.

I looked right up at her and gave a small shrug. Setsuna was going to handle this, she knew how to get through to Hotaru; something I need to learn. We switched spots, she sat down and began comforting Hotaru, while I headed down the hall towards the kitchen; smelling bacon as it was cooking. I stopped in the middle of the hallway as an image came into my head. It was someone and they escaped from somewhere; but the freaky part was that they were an exact replica of me. I shook the image out of my head, thinking that it was nothing. I looked over to see Michiru making batter for some pancakes. I walk over towards her, wrapping my arms around her waist, leaning my chin against her shoulder, and closing my eyes.

"Are you alright, Haruka?" She asked.

I wanted to say something, to tell her that I was doing alright. Then that image came to my mind again. It began to bother me. I gave a small shrug, not sure how I was feeling anymore.

"I guess I'm alright." I answered, biting my lower lip.

Michiru turned and noticed the look on my face.

"What's wrong, Haruka?" She asked, concernedly.

"I really don't know." I answer, "This image keeps popping up in my mind and it won't stop."

"What are you seeing?"

I sigh, letting go of Michiru before standing up straight. I looked at my hands, blinking a few times.

"I really don't know how to explain it." I reply, "I can see it in my head, but I can't express it."

"I see." She said, right as she went to check the fridge for something, "Looks like we're out of maple syrup for Hotaru."

"I can run to the store to get some." I offered.

"Want me to come with you?" Michiru asked flirtatiously, her sea blue eyes looking into my dark blue eyes.

"I should be fine." I said with a slight chuckle, "What could go wrong?"

She closed the fridge door and gave a small nod. I walk up to her, placing a hand against her cheek.

"It's gonna be okay, Michiru." I began, "I'll be back in 15 minutes."

"Alright." She paused, placing a hand on top of mine, "Be safe."

I smiled and gently left a kiss on her lips, before pulling away and heading out to grab my helmet for my motorcycle. When I started up my motorcycle, something deep inside me told me to stop what I was doing and head inside; but I didn't listen to it and went on my way to the store, not knowing what awaited for me.

…..

At the store's parking lot, I parked the motorcycle and took off my helmet. I could feel someone was watching me from a distance. I thought nothing of it and made my way towards the doors until I felt hands pushing me down to my knees.

"What the hell?!" I yell, "Let go!"

"Inmate 9017, has finally been caught." One of the men said.

"Inmate?" I became confused, "What are you talking about?"

"This will be the last time you ever escape!" He screamed.

I felt their hands put something on me. I noticed that it was a straight jacket.

"You're making a mistake!" I call, "I'm not the inmate you're looking for!"

They lift me up off the ground, I was still struggling to make sure they had a hard time getting me inside the back of their black van. But, it was hard to do in the straight jacket.

"That's what they all say, prepare the syringe!" He ordered.

I shook my head and looked over at the security camera.

"I'm not your man! My name is Haruka . . ." I began right as I felt something sticking into my neck, "Tenno . . ."

After that, my world went black. The last thing I remember saying was Michiru's name.

…..

(Michiru's POV)

I sat at the table, looking at the clock. It was 8:25, passed the 15 minutes Haruka said she would come back. My heart ached a little, I felt tears running down my cheeks; I didn't understand why. I was worried and had a feeling that something horrible happened to Haruka. I heard Setsuna and Hotaru's footsteps come towards the kitchen. I quickly whipped my tears away. But, Setsuna had already noticed them. She turned to look at the television that was playing in the background.

"Haruka's not back yet?" She asked.

"She said she would be back ten minutes ago." She began, "I'm worried that something happened, Setsuna."

"Where did Haruka-papa go anyway?" Asked Hotaru.

I turned to answer when I heard the news interrupt what was playing.

"We interrupt for breaking news that has just come through our broadcast center." The anchorman began, "The escaped inmate has been caught and taken into custody. We have the surveillance footage for you."

I turn my head to face the television as the footage began to play. Surprisingly, it was all in color and it was playing the sound. I got off my chair and cautiously walked towards the television.

"You're making a mistake!" A familiar voice rang, "I'm not the inmate you're looking for!"

Hotaru came up right next to me, placing a hand into mine. I didn't want to know who this person was; except I needed to know who it was. Setsuna sat down and watched the tv.

"I'm not your man! My name is Haruka . . . Tenno."

My eyes were wide open, tears fell down my cheeks. I didn't want to believe this. She couldn't be gone, not this easily at least. I got up and grabbed her jacket feeling something inside the pocket. I pulled out Haruka's transformation wand.

"Haruka, you idiot . . ." I mumble.

"She didn't mean to leave it, Michiru." Setsuna began, "We'll find her."


	2. Chapter 2

(Haruka's POV)

My eyes began fluttering open; I had a hard time with the light due to my throbbing head. I was confused, I didn't know where I was or where I was being taken. Once I remembered what happened in the parking lot of the store, my eyes widened, I knew that Michiru had found out somehow. I needed to give her some sort of sign to say that I was okay; but I didn't know how to do that. The truck came to a screeching halt, I heard one of the tires popping. I struggled again, I was hoping to get out of this straight jacket; but it wasn't working.

'C'mon!' I thought to myself, 'Come off you stupid thing!'

My blonde bangs fell against my face, I stopped struggling, knowing that I couldn't escape. I closed my eyes, as my salty tears fell rolled down my cheeks and onto my lap. Outside, I heard the men fixing the flat tire; they seemed to be fighting with each other. I felt scared, hopeless, and powerless; those emotions I haven't really felt before. I tried to keep the thought of escaping and running into Michiru's arms in my head, but all I could think about was what they were going to do to me.

'Michiru. Right now, all I want to think about is you . . . except the thought of what they're going to do to me haunts my mind, keeping you far away.' I paused, 'I'm scared, Michiru. I'm scared that I won't escape. I feel hopeless and powerless, I have no way to transform or fight back. How can I when I'm afraid? What can I do? How can I escape? I don't want to die and just leave you, Hotaru, and Setsuna. I don't wanna leave my family behind.'

After about ten minutes, the truck began moving again. I looked down at the ground, laying down on the wooden bench. I tried to fall back asleep, but my tears kept me from doing that. My thoughts began to taint my emotion and my heart. It hurt to the point my heart screamed out. I couldn't stand being in this kind of pain any longer.

"I'm sorry Michiru . . ." I paused, sobbing, "I'm so sorry!"

"Quiet back there!" One of the men yelled.

His strun voice spooked me a little, but I followed his order. Silence seemed to be my only friend in this cold atmosphere. After a few minutes passed it seemed like, the van stopped. I managed to sit up as the men came behind the car and opened the doors. They began taking off the straight jacket and placed me in a medical gown. It was torn at the ends and it looked moldy, I shivered a little feeling how chilly it was. They grabbed my arms and got me out of the van right as they sat me down in what felt like a 1950s style wheelchair. They began strapping my wrists, upper thigh, ankles, and my calfs to the chair. I was still out of it, and really didn't get to see the faces of my captors. I looked up at the hospital, it looked like it had been abandoned for several years, the windows were shattered and vines covered the outside of it. They began rolling me towards the door. Distantly, I could hear screams, voices, growling, and threats. I look up and noticed a patient looking out of the window down at me. His black hair covered his eyes.

"BRING HIM HERE! I WOULD LIKE TO TARE HIM APART!" He snarled.

"No, I want him!" I heard another voice, "I'll make sure his death is painful and slow so he can watch me drink his blood."

'This place holds murderers?' I asked.

"Who is he?" A voice of a woman came through, "A new playmate? I'll keep you safe, I promise."

The doors open before me as nurses came to help the men.

"It's nice to see you again." One said, her long red hair fell onto her shoulders, "Why did you escape? Don't you like it here?"

"I'm not . . . who you think I am . . ." I mumbled, not sure if anyone heard.

"We'll take it from here." One of the nurses said as the doors closed.

"Time to take you to your room." I heard a voice say from behind me.

I looked towards the left, noticing someone banging his head against the wall.

"I just want to die!" He cried, "This place is what drove me mad!"

I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what to say. We continued on through this place until I felt someone grab me by my throat.

"You'll think twice before you escape again, got it?" She said.

This woman's head was shaved, she looked like she had a physical disability.

"Don't you think about doing it again, or you're going to hell." She added.

One of the nurses went to take care of her, while the other nurses began rolling me around again. I noticed someone running up to me, not sure if they were alive or not.

"He's coming after me!" He screamed, "He's coming after me!"

He was frantic, scared, and obviously hallucinating.

"You're next!" He pointed at me, "They told me so! You're next!"

The nurses stopped inside a room where someone was waiting inside.

"Dr. Kunaki, the escaped inmate has been found." The nurses said.

I shook my head.

"I'm not you're inmate!" I scream, "I'm not!"

"I see, he's hallucinating thinking that he's someone else." The doctor began, "Set him in the bed and I will run a few tests."

The nurses did as they were instructed, they strapped me in the bed as the doctor came with a knife and held it close to my arm.

"Hold him down so he doesn't start squirming." He said.

"I'm not even male!" I scream louder, feeling the nurses cold hands against my shoulders.

The doctor didn't seem to care of what I had to say. He scrapped the rusted knife against my arm, and began pouring my blood into a vile. I knew I was going to get an infection from the knife.

"We're going to have to use a different method." He said grabbing a hold of my throat, and placed the knife against my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I asked, frightenedly.

He didn't answer, he began moving the knife down from my shoulder to my wrist. I tried hard not to scream out in pain; I knew that it was pretty deep. Tears fell out of my eyes. A nurse placed a syringe needle into my arm and began pushing the orange substance into me. It burned my arm as I finally let out my screams.

'Stop . . .' I wanted to say that out loud, but knew that wouldn't help me.

The nurses moved my bleeding arm to where I felt my blood drip off my fingertips. I felt drained, light headed, and in pain. The cold air against the cut started to make it sting; a sharp painful sting to be exact. I noticed one of the blonde haired nurses place a bucket on the ground to catch my blood. Once she sat up she began petting my head.

'I know who you are, Sailor Uranus.' I heard her voice echo in my head, 'You are here for a reason.'

I blinked a little in confusion, right as I felt a needle go through my left hand. I look down to see the doctor with a sinister grin on his face as he pushed the liquid into my hand.

"Damn it!" I hissed a little.

"One last thing, an IV." The doctor paused, "One bag full of fluid and the other with blood."

The nurses gave a small nod and went to grab those items. The doctor pulled the needle out and looked right at me. His grey eyes were something I didn't trust, they also held something else deep within them.

"How obedient you are." He began, "But your heart can easily be broken."

I closed my eyes, trying to stay strong. I could hear his breath, I felt a hand on my shoulder; the salt on his skin made the stinging even worse. I tried hard not to scream out in pain. I tried to keep my mind off of this.

"You understand since you escaped, we might have to kill you." He whispered into my ear.

I felt my eyes begin fill up with salty tears. I heard the nurses come back in as they began hooking me up to an IV.

'Michiru . . .' I started, feeling the IV needle sticking into my forearm and the IV with the blood bag sticking into my hand, 'I wanna see you.'

I open one eye and looked at towards the door, seeing a woman in white walk closer to me. Her hair reminded me of Michiru. Tears fell as I called out for her. She looked down at me with a frown before turning around and walking off, her dress stained with blood. My eyes widened when she turned the corner, fading away.

"Michiru!" I cry out, "Where'd you go!? Don't leave me here! Michiru!"

I still struggled, only making the blood rush faster out of my arm. Desperately, I began looking around for Michiru. I knew that she was here somewhere.

"You're friend isn't here." The nurse told me, "Don't you remember you killed her?"

I tensed up, knowing that they were lying.

"YOU'RE LYING!" I scream, "She'll come for me! I know she will!"

They had no choice but to shoot morphine into my system to get me to stop struggling and screaming. I remember seeing the figure again before I felt the drug kick in.

"Michiru, you're here . . ." I began, "I knew you would come for me. Please, get me out of this hellhole."

I closed my eyes and then opened them back up, not seeing the figure.

'T-that was just an illusion?' I ask myself, before managing to fall asleep.

(Michiru's POV)

Hours have passed and there's no sign of Haruka or where she was taken too. I slip my nightgown on and head to my room, closing the door behind me. I head to the edge of the bed, I sat on it and looked at the picture of Haruka and I sitting on the table next to my pillow. She had her arm around me, holding me close. I had my head leaning against her chest, feeling a sense of joy. But today I was feeling something different. My emotions were mixed with anger, sadness, fear, and hopelessness. I was angry because they took Haruka without seeing if it was their escaped prisoner. I was depressed because Haruka was gone and I couldn't see her. I was fearing for the worst, either Haruka would go insane, or that they would murder her. I felt hopeless because I had no clue where Haruka was or what they were doing to her. All I could do was sit back and pray that things were going to be okay. Except, my mind kept thinking of the terrible things they could be doing to Haruka. It caused my tears to fall down from my face, my body to start trembling, and my heart to cry out for her. I could still feel that connection I had with her, knowing that she was still alive.

"Where are you, Haruka?" I asked, "Why haven't you tried to reach out to me?"

I heard my door open, and Setsuna walked in. She came up to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, trying to keep me calm. I turn my head and began sobbing into her chest.

"Shh." She began, her voice sounding calm, "We'll get a lead soon, Michiru. I'm sure we will."

"Setsuna, I can feel our connection breaking . . ." I pause, "Something's happening to her, I wish I knew what she's going through."

"She's still alive, that I know for sure." She answered back.

"But for how long?" I ask, "When will they decide to kill her?"

"I wish I could answer that, Michiru."

I shook my head, eventually crying myself to sleep in Setsuna's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

(Haruka's POV)

What had felt like days, I finally awaken from being drugged up; only to find more puncture wounds from the needle of a syringe, cuts from the rusted knife, and blood on my white shirt. I was surprised that I didn't wake up from my nightmares, but, I couldn't remember anything except for a group of patients circling around me. Some of them had face masks on, blood on their fingertips, shaved heads, or looked like they had been dead for several months. I had to be sitting down from what it looked like.

"Kagome, kagome." I heard their voices sing in my head.

I shake my head, trying to forget it, but couldn't. My abdomen was in pain, it felt like someone had stabbed me. I looked at the blood and I knew that they took something out of me. I had no idea what it could be. For a strange reason, I enjoyed feeling pain. I chuckled a little.

"So, this is pain?" I ask, "Why am I enjoying it?"

A nurse came in with another IV bag in her arms. She looked over at me noticing that I was awake. Her grey hair popped out of her hat.

"Oh, you're awake." She began, "How are you feeling?"

"Heh, my blood looks beautiful." I smiled.

"That's great to hear, it sounds like you're doing a lot better." The nurse began, "Has the doctor been in to check up on you?"

"How am I supposed to know?" I ask, "All I care about is PAIN!"

She seemed to be a little shocked at my sudden change in behavior. Was it true that my heart was broken? Or was it due to my mind clouding up with fear of going insane? Maybe it could be the fact that I was INSANE. I don't know why, but nothing seemed to bother me anymore; not the needle of the syringe, the blade of the knife cutting against my skin, these tears of guilt, and the fact that I was missing someone very important in my life. I could care less about the outside world or anything that has happened to me in my life. But, my heart was screaming out for something, I didn't quite understand until I noticed the figure that looked like her walk into my room. She came up to the side of the bed and helped the nurse place me on the wheelchair. It caused the pain in my stomach to increase. But, I just laughed at the pain; with tears falling down my cheeks. I turn to look at the blue haired figure again.

"Don't you see, Michiru, I can't feel anything anymore!" I smirked, "All of my pain and suffering was all in my head. Can't you see it? Tell me you can see it, Michiru!"

The figure looked at me with sad eyes before she faded away. The nurse looked at me, she seemed to be a little worried about me. I turned my head to look at her with glazed eyes.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask, "Is it heaven? Or is it hell?"

"Uranus . . ." She called me.

"Uranus?" I ask, not sure if I've heard that name before, "When did you start calling me that, nurse?"

She shook her head and pushed me out towards the window at close to the stairs that lead to a basement. Once we came to a stop, I looked outside towards the city of Juuban. It seemed to be so far away and yet so close. Tears fell down my cheeks.

'Is this what sadness feels like?' I ask myself, 'Have I really forgotten my emotions, my friends, my family, and the one I love? Why was I brought here in the first place? Was this really a case of mistaken identity? Or something else?'

I closed my eyes trying to get my mind off of things, but I couldn't. I couldn't get my thoughts to stop thinking about the things they will do to me or what they have done. Right as I opened my eyes, I felt the wheelchair crash down the stairs. It began rolling against the stairs as it hit each step. I could feel my something fall down from the top of my head down to my chin. I look up and noticed one of the patients smirking.

"I hope you have a good time, you little shit!" He laughed.

I couldn't answer back, the chair fell on it's back. I looked up at the stairs as the man spits on me.

"I hope you die, boy!" The man growled as he walked away.

It was quiet for a little while, I heard something chanting again.

"Circle you, circle you." They spoke in English.

'Just as they said before in Japanese.' I began, 'Kagome, kagome.'

Children began walking towards me, their hands grabbing me by the throat. I looked at them, they were faceless; it started to scare me.

"What are you doing?" I ask, "LET GO!"

"Sailor Uranus . . . "

"Why is everyone calling me that? I'm not Sailor Uranus!" I cry.

"Sailor Uranus, time for you to die!" They hiss.

"Stop!" I scream, managing to get the madness to stop.

My eyes widened, remembering everything that I said when I woke up. After being pushed down the stairs, the incision on my abdomen opened up. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. My hands began to tremble as tears came out of my eyes.

"Damn . . . I'm starting to lose myself." I began to hyperventilate, "I've tried . . . Fuck it!"

I turn my head towards the right, seeing the figure again.

"What should I do Michiru?" I ask, "Please answer me!"

The figure came up towards me placing a gentle hand against my cheek. I smiled faintly at her touch, not sure if this was Michiru or not. I didn't really care; what I really cared was to know that she was still with me and that she's still looking for me. I leaned into her touch, only to feel how cold her skin was.

"I knew that you would come for me." I say, slowly falling under the spell of my mental health.

"You know what you can do?" She started, her blue eyes slowly turning blood red, "You can die."

I inhale deeply feeling her hands around my throat. I began screaming out, my tears falling down my cheeks endlessly.

"Neptune, why!?" I cry.

"I'm not your precious Sailor Neptune!" She replied, "I thought that you already figured that out. Such a pity that the real Michiru Kaioh won't the one she fell in love with again. You've already forgotten about her."

"No! I haven't!" I scream, squirming to keep her from cutting off my air pipes.

"You have, you're becoming one of us." It paused, "We've waited a long time for you, Haruka Tenno."

"Why me? What are you planning?" I ask.

"Just as I said, for you to DIE and join us."

I shook my head, knowing that there was more to the story than that. I began laughing a little.

"Die? Are you serious?" I began, "I'm already dead! Everyone's forgotten about me, I have nothing left!"

I felt a hand touch my forehead. I glance up and noticed that it was the balding doctor. The figure faded away when he showed up. He began to shake his head, pulling something out of his coat pocket.

"You shouldn't be down here." He began, "This is off limits, this is MY area."

"Someone pushed me down the stairs!" I yell.

"Trying to blame someone else for your actions." He paused, "You tend to do that."

"I'm not lying!"

"That's enough!" He hissed, sticking a needle of a syringe in my neck, "I'm sorry that we have to do this. But you need to learn a lesson."

"To hell with lessons!" I growl.

"Shut up." He snarled.

"Go to hell, demon!" I glared at him.

"Who's the demon?" He began, "YOU! I'm here to cure you of it's evil spell."

"I never asked . . ." I felt the morphine kicking into my system.

"We have to stitch your abdomen back up. You opened your wound again." He began.

I close my eyes, trying to fight off the pain. I felt his lips touch my ear.

"For now, I think nailing will be your punishment." He said.

I opened my eyes to see faceless nurses gathering around me, placing the wheelchair back up as they rolled me towards a wooden table. I shook my head as they began strapping my hands on the table. I looked at the nurses fearfully. My blonde bangs brush against my nose as I notice a rusted hammer in one of the nurses hands and a ten inch rusted nail in another nurse's hands. All of these nurses were male it looked like, which only made me tremble more. They placed the nail against my left hand, making sure that it was centered before they began to pound the hammer against the nail as the sharp end began cutting through the skin and muscle in my hand. Words couldn't describe the pain of feeling my muscle being torn apart from each other, the pain as it barely misses my vian, and the sound of my bone cracking. They had to gag me to keep my screams from reaching the outside world. Right now, I felt like dying so I could be free from this pain. The blood began staining the wooden table as they left the nail in. They started pulling the nail out from my left hand, my muffled screams only made the doctor grin. After they pulled the bloodied nail from my hand, they took it and went straight to my right hand. Thankfully, the loss of blood made that hand numb; I still could feel a little bit of pain; but, it was dull. I close my eyes, trying to fight off the tears of pain. My screams only came out when they pulled the nail out, faintly feeling my blood roll down my hand.

'They call this punishment?!' I thought to myself, 'This is the pains of hell on earth!'

"That's enough." The doctor paused, "Make sure her hands are taken care of before you take her back to her room."

Eventually, I fell under a dreamless sleep, having no idea what else was in store for me.

…..

(Michiru's POV)

I woke up in a panic from another nightmare that I've had for six days now. I began rubbing my hands for no reason at all. Our connection was weakening, I could feel it. I look at my hands, noticing nothing wrong with them at all. I began thinking about it. Was Haruka trying to tell me something? Was she trying to tell me what they were doing to her? I brush my blue hair off my shoulders as I began fearing.

'What are they doing to you, Haruka?' I ask myself, 'Please, tell me.'

I heard the doorbell ring. I grab one of Haruka's white shirts before placing it against my shoulders.

"Who could that be at this hour?" I asked, leaving my room to answer the door.

I got to the door, unlocking it; hoping that it was Haruka. As I opened it to find Sailor Venus standing there.

"Minako!" I exclaim, "What are you doing out this time of night?"

"Michiru, I found the place they're keeping Haruka." She answered.

My eyes widened as tears filled them.

"Come inside."

She came in and I closed the door behind her. She sat down on the couch and looked at me. I sat down on the chair close to the couch. She looked at me.

"You haven't slept, have you?" She asked.

"No." I shook my head, "I keep having nightmares. I'm scared, Minako."

"I know you are." She began, "So is Haruka."

"I can tell that she's forgotten me." The collected tears began falling down my cheeks, "I can't even imagine the pain she must be in right now."

"When I found her, she was mumbling." Minako paused, "She seemed to be somewhere else; but she kept on saying, 'I want to see her again. I want to see my Michiru again.' That's one of the reasons why I came over this late."

"You found it?" I ask, looking at her.

She fixed the red bow in the back of her hair.

"Yes, it wasn't easy; but Artemis was able to track her down." She answered.

"I gotta thank him later." I smiled, "Haruka, I'm coming."

"Michiru, she might call out for you; but she'll think that you're an illusion." She warned, "You're gonna need some help."

"I know what I have to do, Minako." I paused; she looked at me, not believing me; I looked out the window, "I have to convince her that I'm not a hallucination."

Minako gave a small sigh.

"Alright." She paused, "But Setsuna's going with you at least."

"Setsuna?" I ask.

She walked into the room and gave a small smile. She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Minako will stay here with Hotaru, while we go get Haruka." She said.

I look into her red-purple eyes. I knew that she was telling the truth.

"Setsuna . . ." I began.

"We won't let Haruka die." Setsuna began, "We'll get her out of that hellhole."

"Hotaru already knows about this?" I ask.

"Yes, Setsuna and I kinda planned this to begin with." Paused Minako, "I wouldn't have found it if it wasn't for a nurse who's trying to keep Haruka alive."

"At least there's someone there that is friendly." Setsuna said.

I didn't answer back. I placed a hand to my chest, feeling my heart beating as the sun began peeking from behind the blinds. I look up.

"Haruka, wait for me." I said as I grab my transformation wand, "Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Pluto Planet Power, Make-Up!" Setsuna cried after me.

After we transformed, Minako handed me a paper with the address and how to get there.

"Good luck, be safe." Minako said.

I wrapped my arms around Minako, hugging her.

"Thank you." I whisper, "This means a lot to me."

"Just make me dinner and call it even." She grinned.

I pulled away, wiping my tears away.

"Let's go, Pluto."


	4. Chapter 4

(Haruka's POV)

Early the next morning, the nurse began rolling me towards a brown building with a cross on the top. It was a church from what I could tell. I wasn't really there, my cognitive was in a fog, and the pain that I felt just became a distant memory. The light I once had in these dark blue eyes became dim, almost non-existent. Other nurses came to aid the one who was pushing my wheelchair.

"I really never thought about how easy it was for a human heart to be easily BROKEN. Or how the mind can easily be tainted with thoughts of hopelessness, sadness, guilt, and a lot of other similar items that go along with those. I never truly understood how lucky I was to have freedom, friends, a family, or a lover until I was taken here." I mumble to myself as the nurses began to stick an IV in my hand, "This place has taught me that not everyone is lucky; they have gone insane because of things that happened in their lives or their families sent them there because they wanted "demons" to be cured from them. Many of these patients have not walked outside for months, maybe even years! They hallucinate seeing their loved ones because going mentally insane, they have to be drugged up to stop yelling and calling out for them."

Once I felt a sting, my hand jumped. I didn't even bother to care, I just wanted to be free from this. I fell a small poke against my neck as I slowly start to figure out what they were going to do with me.

"Even I understand what it's like to hallucinate. In my dreams, I see a woman with long aquamarine blue hair with eyes to match. She always jestered to me to come forward. The sound of a violin plays in the background as I walk closer to her, only to hear her call me by my name. Her voice sounded so soft, calm, and full of love. Her hand crests against my bloodied cheek as she presses those warm lips against mine. Even when my eyes were open and I was alert as much as I could be, I could see her. She was trying to find me as tears fell from those beautiful sea blue eyes. I knew that she was always with me, even when we weren't together. The only thing I wanted was to see her again. Now as I sit here in this chapel, I begin to understand why they brought me here. If only I found out sooner, I could've escaped."

The answer became clear in my mind and I was fool to have figured it out this quickly.

"They're planning to kill me! I was sure of it! I feel my salty tears fall down my cold cheeks as I sit strapped to this wheelchair. There was nothing I could do now except wait for my execution and wish to see her again. My dearest Michiru Kaioh, if I am killed, are you going to forget about me? I just want to see you again; I don't care if it's an illusion. I want to know . . ." I pause, tears running down this pale white cheeks of mine, "Are you searching? Or have you given up on me? Just give me a sign of some sort, that's all I ask! Let me know if you are looking for me and that you haven't given up hope like I have. I'm scared Michiru . . . I'm scared that they will kill me before I see you again! I want to live, even if it's just to see your smile again. Then, I can die happily."

I notice the labels on the IV bags, it was already starting, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I felt so weak and helpless.

"The IV bag began shooting the poison again as the needle in my neck began draining my blood from my body. All of this pain I've felt, it compares to the pain you feel; am I right, Michiru? I said I would be back and I didn't, the pain you felt when I was stuck here and not at your side, the pain of going to bed at night without me next to you with warm arms and a kiss to wish you a good night, having to deal with the possibility that I was dead, and worst of all, the fear of me forgetting who you are. Heh, I'm surprised I can even think about all of this right now. Maybe it's because you are more important to me than my own mental health." I say a little louder, hoping the nurses could hear me.

They could break my heart and mind, but nothing could ever break what's truly important to me. Even with feeling that way, it made me feel even worse, and I couldn't stop crying. I feel like I failed her in a way that I thought I couldn't have done. Even the image of Michiru started to get fuzzy and blurry. It feels like I have been in this place for an hour, maybe even two. I heard the door squeaking as it opened, I didn't even bother to turn around to see who came in. I thought it was either a nurse or the doctor and they came here to finish me off for good.

"What I'm trying to say, Michiru, is this: If you find me and I'm gone, please forgive me. The very thought of dying brings me to tears. It would mean leaving the ones I love; you, Setsuna, Hotaru, Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Sailor Moon. I don't want to die. But, I want you to know that my last thought was about you and nothing else."

I close my eyes, understanding that I have lived a good life surrounded by many people, but I never thought that I would die this way.

"Michiru. My beautiful Sailor Neptune. Forgive me of what I've done to you or to anyone. Even words can't describe my love for you. I guess, this is farewell. I still want to see you, even if it's just an illusion; I wouldn't care! As long you are the one who I see last." I started, seeing someone with long blue hair sitting in front of me, "Good bye . . . my love."


	5. Chapter 5

(Michiru's POV)

"Here's the address." Minako said.

Setsuna took the paper from her hand. I just stood there, looking out the window, watching the sun as it rose up towards the sky. I felt a hand brush up against my shoulder, I looked over, noticing Minako with a small smile acrossed her face.

"Don't worry, you'll find her." She paused, "I'm sure sure you will. Just be careful, Neptune."

"We'll do it together, Michiru." Setsuna smiled at me, "We'll get her out of there."

"I know, I can feel her; she's calling out to me." I answer, "We have to go. Thank you again, Minako."

"I'm glad that I could help, Michiru." She paused, "Now get going, Haruka's waiting for you."

….

We were getting closer to the abandoned asylum that held my dear Haruka. She was still alive, that much I could tell; but, the feeling of her forgetting who I am was bothering me. I didn't want to believe that, I had to make sure she remembered me somehow and not push me away. Setsuna was right next to me as she came to a stop. I turned to look at her before I came to a halt. Her ebony green hair was catching on her collar as she began looking around for something with those rusted red colored eyes. The reflection mirror in my hand began glowing for a reason. I knew what was up; it caught on a negative energy. I look at the glass as it showed me the reflection of a tall older man; his black hair was balding with strands of white hairs covering the black hairs, making it look like someone shook salt and pepper on his head; his grey eyes turned to look at someone, he held a syringe in his left hand as he walked towards the patient who was sitting in a wheelchair. I couldn't tell who it was, but the white cuff made me only guess who it could be.

"Something's wrong." Setsuna began.

"Oh no!" I gasp, as Setsuna came to my side, looking over my shoulder.

"That must be what's keeping this place from going towards the light." Setsuna said.

"And they are doing a great job with it." I answer, "We have to continue."

"Wait." A voice called to us.

I turn to look at a figure of a nurse with red-brown colored hair, with green eyes. She was looking right at Setsuna before she turned to face me.

"I know where Uranus is." She answered.

"Please, take us to her." I pleaded.

"I will." She paused, "First, you two need to fit in with the place, either as nurses or nuns."

I look at Setsuna, she shrugged her shoulders before she looked at the dead woman who was going to help us get Haruka out of here.

"Which one do you suggest?" She asked.

"I'd say a nun for you, Sailor Pluto." The nurse began, "And a nurse for you, Sailor Neptune.

I gave a small nod, I didn't care what I had to do to get Haruka out.

"Alright." I paused, using the transformation pen that would disguise who held it, I yelled, "Neptune Power! Transform me into a 1950's nurse!"

Surprisingly, it worked and no one heard the noise I made. I looked at the white knee length dress, I wasn't sure what else to do. I turned to look at the nurse before handing the pen to Setsuna. She quickly transformed into a nun. She was amazed at the change and didn't know what to think about it. I gave a small smile towards her.

"You look great." I said.

"Thanks, Michiru." She answered.

"You both look great." The nurse began, "I'll lead you to Uranus, follow me."

…..

The doors to the chapel opened in front of me. I looked inside, seeing the sun shining down on someone who's head was slumped over, sitting in a wheelchair, with two IV bags hanging from a metal pole. I noticed a white shirt cuff that was stained with something red. I knew who this person was, their blonde hair was a dead giveaway. My heart began beating a little faster as tears fell from my sea blue eyes. I felt a hand against my shoulder. I turn to look at Setsuna and the nurse.

"We'll give you five minutes to try to get through to her, after that, we'll get her out." The nurse began, "Now, go. We'll wait here."

"Thank you." I said, slowly walking into the chapel towards the wheelchair.

"Michiru." A soft/broken female voice began, "My beautiful Sailor Neptune."

I knelt in front of the wheelchair as she continued talking. I placed a hand against her deathly cold cheek. The light from those dark blue eyes were gone, they looked like glass as she looked down at the IV in her hand. The tears never stopped falling, not from my eyes or hers. Her voice made me feel warm inside.

"Haruka." I calmly say, knowing that she heard it.

She looked into my eyes with her sad glazed blue eyes.

"Good bye . . . my love . . ." I heard her say as her eyes began to shut.

"Haruka, I'm right here." I say, taking off the IVs from Haruka's hand and neck, "I won't leave you . . . I'm not going to let you go!"

"You're nothing but a hallucination." She mumbled, looking into my eyes, "An illusion that this pathetic mind came up with."

"I'm not a hallucination, Haruka." I begin, trying to find the right words to say to get her to remember who she was and who I was, "I'm here this time and I won't let you slip away."

"Taking the IVs out . . . how stupid can you possibly be?" She asked, taking a wheezy breath in, "THAT DOESN'T STOP THE POISON THAT'S ALREADY IN MY SYSTEM!"

"HARUKA!" I scream, actually getting her to shut up, "You don't have to be afraid anymore, I can help you deal with this pain that you feel. You have to trust me, Haruka! I am not an illusion. I am the real Sailor Neptune . . . I am the real Michiru Kaioh."

"You're not Michiru!" She snarled, "You are nothing but an image of her . . . they said that I killed the real Michiru Kaioh . . . and soon I shall be joining her."

"They were wrong, Haruka." I begin, turning her face so she could see me, "They wanted to scare you so your heart could be easily broken. I'm not dead, my love. I'm right in front of you."

"If you are who you say you are, why haven't you . . ." I cut her off by pressing my lips against hers.

I knew that she was surprised at first, but then she struggled before calming down as she gently pressed her lips against mine. I pulled away with a small smile. She looked at me, her clouded eyes began light up once again.

"Michi . . . ru." She said before her head fell forward.

"Haruka!" I cry as Setsuna came over.

"We have to get her to the hospital." She said after placing a hand on Haruka's forehead; she noticed the signs on the bags, "We have to hurry!"

"A hospital?" I question as Setsuna began taking off the restraints that bound Haruka to the chair, "After all that she's seen here?"

"They shot poison in her system and on top of that were draining her blood." Setsuna answered, "They'll be able to take care of her and hopefully when she wakes up, she'll remember."

"Alright, I'll stay by her side no matter what." I said, helping Setsuna get Haruka out of the wheelchair and out of the building


	6. Chapter 6

(Haruka's POV)

The sound of machines beeping filled my ears, it woke me up from my slumber. My eyes began squinting as they began to open; only to see a dim light. The smell of medicine was strong but there was a faint smell of ocean breeze shampoo. I knew that scent all too well. I turn my head to the side and saw Michiru holding onto my hand, she was waiting for me to wake up. The madness I felt seemed to be gone; for now at least. Michiru's long aquamarine blue hair was brushed to the left side. I gave a small smile before I felt the pain in my stomach returned.

"Ow!" I hiss.

"Careful, dear." I hear Michiru's calming voice speak to me.

"I forgot about that." I slowly began to calm down, finally understanding where I was, "Finally, someone who knows what they're doing. How long was I out?"

"Only a day." She answered, "We were lucky that the poison didn't spread passed you shoulder."

"I see . . ." I reply, looking at the casts on my hand, "Were you able to feel the scars on my hand?"

"What in the world did they do to make your bones crack?" Setsuna asked.

I didn't notice that Setsuna was in the room, I looked up to see her leaning against the wall. It looked like she was on call.

"I'm sorry, Setsuna, I didn't see you." I start.

"I woke up rubbing my hands for a reason that I didn't know." Michiru paused, "The only thing I could think of was our connection . . . you wanted me to know what they were doing to you that moment."

"To be honest, that is really fuzzy; but, I will explain the best as I can." I answer, turning to look at Michiru again, "I was pushed down a flight of stairs while sitting in that wheelchair. I didn't see who it was, I only heard their voice. Then, that god forsaken doctor came towards me and said that the basement was his realm; I hate that man, I don't care that he's dead, I want him to burn in hell."

"It's okay, continue on please." Michiru said, getting me back on topic.

"Sorry . . . well, then faceless male nurses rolled me towards a wooden table that already had dried blood on it. They strapped my hands to the table before they grabbed a rusty hammer and nails." I pause, remembering how long and sharp the nails were, "The scars don't lie, the nails were long enough to pierce into my hand and into the table. They had the nails in for five minutes. Thank god that the pain I felt was only in my right hand since the lack of blood was catching up . . . and I think they shot me with morphine. But, nailing my hands to the table was what the doctor called my PUNISHMENT!"

"That would explain the looks of your x-rays." Setsuna began, "I'm sorry, Haruka."

"It's not your fault, Setsuna." I said as she was called to return to her station.

"I'll see you two later." She smiled at us before she turned around and left the room.

I turned to look back at Michiru. Tears rolled down those beautiful cheeks of hers.

"What's wrong?" I ask calmly.

"I should've gone with you . . ." She mumbled to herself, "I should've found you earlier."

"Don't blame yourself for this, Michiru." I start talking, "You had no idea where the place was. I'm not blaming you for not finding me sooner. To tell you the truth, I probably would've shoved you away; thinking that you were an illusion. I think when you found me was the best time you could've done it. I wouldn't be here without you, Michiru."

"I could hear you talk to yourself, Haruka." She answered, "I didn't know how sad your voice could sound. I was afraid that you were really gone and that there was nothing I could do to bring you back."

"The very thought of you was what kept me from truly losing my sanity." I smile, "Even though they broke me, they couldn't break the image of you or take it away from me. Because I believed in you and knew that you still had faith in me."

"I've always had faith in you, Haruka."

"And I, you, Michiru."

She looked into my dark blue eyes before she leaned in towards me and gently pressed her lips against mine. I smiled and gently kissed her back. She pulled away and placed a soft hand against my cheek. I leaned into her touch, tears escaping from the corners of my eyes.

"The thought of you was what kept me alive and sane, Michiru." I answer, my eyes closed, "I'm lucky to have someone like you in my life."

She placed another gentle kiss against my lips before she pulled away. I opened my eyes to look into her sea blue eyes.

"I know." She smiled, "I'm lucky to have you in my life, Haruka."

"I love you, Michiru." I say, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Haruka." She answered, "You need to rest, I'll be right here."

I smile as I gave a small nod before relaxing. I sigh a little before looking over at Michiru once again.

"What did they do when you and Setsuna rushed me in here?" I ask.

"They properly went in and took out your appendix; it was about to rupture due to the amount of infection was in your system from god knows what." She answered.

"Probably the nail, hammer, needles, and knife." I sigh, "All of them were rusted."

"They also put you on some antibiotics to help you fight off the infection." She paused, "They also took care of the poison in your system."

"I'm glad that someone here knows what they're doing." I smile, "How long are they thinking that I'm gonna be in here for?"

"A month, maybe even a little longer than that." She answered, "You're still in pretty bad condition, Haruka."

"I know." I pause, "Then it's physical therapy for both my hands and my legs. Great."

"Unfortunately." She gently took a hold of my hand.

"That makes me question." I pause, "Was that patient dead? The one they mistaken me for?"

"Probably, since you and a few other people were the only one's alive in that place." Michiru answered, "Don't think about that right now, Haruka. Focus on getting better and hopefully then, you will be able to get back to your normal self."

"I probably won't be 100% there." I pause, "The voices inside my head won't shut up!"

"Those will take sometime to get used to if they don't go away." She paused, "And hopefully they will go away."

"Yeah." I sighed a little before I felt my eyelids closing in on each other, "I guess they gave me pain medication . . . no wonder I'm so sleepy."

"Then rest, dearest." Michiru began, "I'll be right here when you wake up."

I gave her a small smile as she gently pressed her lips against mine again. I kissed her back before she pulled away and began to pet my hair with her hand. My eyes began to close as I began to drift away into a nightmare . . . or that's what it seemed to be.


	7. Chapter 7

(Haruka's POV)

"Is the patient strapped down so she can't fight back?" That dark hellish voice of the doctor rang, "Good. Let's begin."

My head was sitting against the cold wall, my exposed back facing the nurses and the doctor. This dream . . . it was more of a memory explaining more of what they did to me during that time I couldn't remember anything; that day they hammered the nails into my hands. I seemed to be aware of what was going on around me. The balding man walked up to me and placed a hand against my back; he began stroking his hand up and down my spine, tracing my ribs towards the edge of my breasts. I tensed up, there wasn't much I could do to stop him since both my legs and hands were bound to the wall. I felt his lips brush against my ear, taking he was smelling a strand of my hair that fell against my ear.

"We can either do this the easy way or the hard way, Haruka Tenno." He began.

My eyes widened. How did he know my name? Why hasn't he let me go yet? I bit my lower lip trying hard to keep myself from saying something that I would soon regret. His grey eyes were looking straight into my navy blue eyes.

"We're going to ask you some questions, you must answer them truthfully." He paused, "If you refuse to answer, you'll feel the pain of hot iron against your back; are we clear?"

I shook my head, understanding the rules. But, I knew that HE would ask about Sailor Moon and the others. I couldn't tell them anything about it; I don't care that I would be burned with iron. They weren't getting anything out of me. I glared at the doctor as he walked away towards the left side.

"First question, Miss Tenno." He began, "Are you Sailor Uranus?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I growl.

"Don't sass me, girl!" He snarled at me, "The next time you do, you'll be burned."

"I don't care!" I scream, "I'm not gonna tell you shit! I won't tell you anything."

"You don't know who you're dealing with here, Tenno!"

"I don't give a crap who you are!" I yell, "I won't tell you anything! That information is mine and MINE alone, got it?! You can forget about it! So, fuck you!"

A sharp pain hits the middle of my back. I screamed in agony, feeling my skin tare open as blood began rolling down my back, it felt like hot coals burning into my skin and passed several layers of muscle. I tried to hold in my tears as the metal plate was removed from my skin. My hands were clenched together trying to get myself to stay calm.

"Who are Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn?" The doctor began asking again, "Are they part of the "family" you keep talking about, Haruka? Hmm?"

"Like hell I'm going to tell who they are!" I began, "I love them so much to go through all of this pain for them!"

"I guess you haven't learned your lesson." The doctor said as the iron hits the same spot once again.

I scream loudly, feeling as more layers of my skin being burnt in the process. I couldn't hold in the tears at this point of time.

"If we can't get through to you, we will go after your lover."

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" I cry, "IF YOU AS MUCH LAY A FINGER ON HER, I'LL KILL YOU!"

The metal piece was pushed in harder.

"Damn you!" I hissed.

"Dr. Kunaki!" One of the female nurses cried, "Don't you think this has gone on far enough?"

"Don't you dare stop me, Junko." He paused, "Remember, YOU work for ME!"

"Does it really matter getting information about the Sailor Senshi?" Junko began, "That escaped patient is out there somewhere! Shouldn't we worry about them and not the Sailor Senshi?"

"Of course it matters!" The doctor hissed, "We must be prepared just in case they decide to come save their little . . ."

I heard his footsteps coming closer towards me. My screams had stopped, but I couldn't stop these tears.

"Sailor . . ."

I felt his finger trace my ribs again. I clenched my fists tighter to keep myself from screaming out in pain again.

"Uranus." He finished as he backed away; touching the burn with two fingers as the salt from his skin began to sting the burn as he touched me.

"Shit . . .!" I hiss, closing my eyes tighter.

….

(Michiru's POV)

The heart monitor began going off. I looked up and noticed Haruka's heart rate was going picking up. I looked down at her, placing a hand against her cheek. Her skin felt warm; it concerned me.

"Haruka, calm down." I say as a nurse came in.

"Miss Tenno, you need to calm down." She said softly.

"It's okay, Haruka, shh." I begin petting her hair; it seemed to help her calm down a little, "Shh, I'm right here. I always will."

The nurse looked up at me and gave me a small smile before she left. Haruka then woke up, tears running down her cheeks. I look down at her, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Dammit . . ." She pauses, "That's the reason why I can't feel my back. But, that why would I remember it at a time like this . . . there's not a lot I can do . . . there's nothing I really can do until I heal from this . . ."

"Haruka?" I ask.

"I'm so confused, Michi . . ." She paused, saying my nickname, "They did more to me than what I thought . . . I can feel the pain . . ."

"I'll be here to help you cope with everything." I began, "Emotionally, physically, and mentally; no matter what, that's what I promised you."

"I'm scared, Michiru." She began, "They threatened to kill you! They threatened to kill Setsuna! They threatened to kill Hotaru! Then, they would kill the others. I'm supposed to be the Sailor Senshi of fight, and I'm here scared for the ones I love. I'm so pathetic! I couldn't even save myself."

"Haruka, we are together again. We'll face this thing together as Sailor Senshi. We'll defeat this enemy as a group." I begin, "Because we have things they don't."

"What? What do we have?" She asked.

"Friendship, moonlight, love, belief in our power, and hope." I answer.

"Michi . . ."

"These things are true, Ruka." I say, with a small smile.

"My nickname . . . I forgot that you called me "Ruka"." She paused, "It's so cute."

I just gave her a small smile before pressing my lips against her forehead.

"Hotaru's out in the waiting room." I began, "She came here with Usagi."

"Are they going to let them both come in?" She asked.

"Yes, they were wanting to wait until you were awake and calmed down." I answer.

"I see." She said as Hotaru and Usagi walked into the room.

…..

(Hotaru's POV)

Cautiously, I walk behind Sailor Moon. She looked down at me with a small smile.

"It's okay." She said as we entered the room.

I gave a small nod. I wasn't ready to see Haruka-papa's condition. I slowly come out from behind Usagi. I looked up to see that Haruka-papa had a bright smile on her face. I couldn't help but to smile back. I walked closer to Michiru-mama as she stood up so I could sit next to Haruka-papa.

"Hello, Hotaru." She began, "How are you doing?"

"I'm less scared now that I get to see you." I answer.

"I'm glad, Hotaru." She paused, "Don't be afraid to take a hold of my hand; just be careful."

She reached her hand out so I could hold it. At first I hesitated, I knew that she was in a lot of pain; but, I held her cast hand.

"I'm so glad that you're doing better, Haruka-papa." I began, trying hard to fight off the tears, "I was so scared of what they were doing to you. I wish I knew what I felt that day so I could've told you. I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry."

"Don't blame yourself, Hotaru." Haruka began, "I'm just glad that you're safe."

"Haruka-papa." I begin.

I felt cold lips against my hand. I looked over to see Haruka.

"I know that you kept Setsuna-mama and Michiru-mama safe, Hotaru." She told me.

I look up to see Michriu-mama smiling a little.

…

(Usagi's POV)

"Thank you for watching over Hotaru, Usagi." Haruka said.

"We all pitched in when Minako told us about what happened." I pause, "It's the least we could do for you guys. I would be more than happy to hang out with her when you get out of here and need some more time to recover. I'm sure the others wouldn't mind one bit."

"I really enjoyed getting to hang out with them." Hotaru said.

"Well then, I guess we found ourselves a babysitter . . . five of them." Haruka chuckled a little, looking up at Michiru, "What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea; we already know them and that we trust them." She paused, "I'd say yes. But, we will have to get Setsuna's answer as well."

"That is true." I begin, "Anyway; how are you feeling, Haruka?"

"Better than what I felt in the other place." She answered, "I'm still in a lot of pain, but nothing that too horrible."

"Well, me and the other guardians wanted to give you this." I hand her a card with a stuff animal, "We wish you a speedy recovery."

"Thank you, Usagi." She said.

"Let's go wait for Setsuna since she's getting off work down in the cafeteria." Hotaru began.

"Okay." I say as Hotaru took a hold of my hand after giving Haruka a gentle kiss on the forehead; we left them alone.

…...

(Michiru's POV)

"She's growing up way too fast." Haruka said.

"That she is, now you need to get some more sleep." I began, "A nurse will come in soon to give you some more antibiotics and pain medication."

"Are you going to stay with me?" She asked.

"Of course I am, silly." I answer, "I'm not going to leave your side; no matter what."

"Okay." She replied, "I was just checking."

"Are you teasing me?" I ask.

"Yes, you should already know that." She answered, "Michiru."

"Haruka."

"Could you kiss me again, please?" She asked, "It would help me calm down a little bit more."

"You don't need to ask, Ruka." I began.

"I know, Michi . . ." She said as I gently pressed my lips against hers.

She gently kissed me back. I pulled away when I heard the nurse coming in.

"Time for some more medication, Haruka." She said.

"Thank you." Haruka smiled as the nurse began to give her more medicine.

I look over towards Haruka after setting up my bed for the night. Once the nurse left, I walked up to Haruka's bed, I noticed that she was already asleep from the effects from the pain medicine.

"Goodnight my love, sweet dreams." I whisper gently kissing her lips one more time before I turned off the lights and headed towards the bed.

Tonight was going to be the first night that I've slept happily for over a week. I was so glad to have my Haruka back. I closed my eyes and began drifting away.


	8. Chapter 8

(Haruka's POV)

After months of physical therapy and staying in the hospital to get better, I was able to FINALLY go home with the love of my life to see my family and friends.. The first thing I saw when I opened the door to the apartment . . .

"Welcome home, Haruka-san." The inner guardians greeted.

"Thank goodness you're safe, Haruka-san." The princess said in a calming tone.

"Haruka-papa!" Called Hotaru from the front.

At first the noise startled me and made my legs tremble a little. Michiru was right there with me with an arm around my waist.

"I got you." She said.

"Thanks. "I reply, holding my arm with my hand as we entered the living room, "I wasn't expecting a "welcome home" party. To be honest, I really thought that I wasn't . . . going to make it home again."

"Don't worry about that Haruka." Hummed Michiru, calmly, "We weren't going to give up on finding you."

I turn my head to face her, she gave me that same smile that I fell in love with. It was her smile that got me to remember everything that happened before I was taken to the asylum. I couldn't help but to give a faint smile back. I gently pulled her close for a hug, my lips resting against her scalp.

"Thank you, Michiru." I pause, "For everything. Words cannot describe the love I feel in this broken heart for you."

"Ruka." She began, looking right up at at me with those calming sea-blue eyes.

"Michi." I answer back, holding her close to me.

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" Cried Sailor Venus, who was hiding behind Jupiter.

I shoot her a look, but it wasn't anything rude. I knew that she was speaking the truth; since this is the first time most of them have seen me; if I remember right. Before I could answer back with kissing Michiru; she sealed her lips against mine. I smile and kissed back gently. She pulled away and turned to look at the others.

"Shall we get this party started?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's party." I answer.

…

After an hour or so of the party, I headed for the balcony. I stood outside looking out towards the sunset against the waves of the sea, the calming breeze began to play in my hair. The images of my torment returned to my mind. I clench my fists, angry at myself for letting it happen.

" _Why can't I stop thinking about what happened there?" I ask myself, "Will I ever be the same again? Or is this a permanent change?"_

I slowly began to lower myself to the ground, trying to shake these negative memories away from my mind. Never before have I been so scared, powerless, or helpless. I learned things in that place that I wouldn't have known if it wasn't for the escaped patient. Those people, the way they were treated, that doctor, the nurses, and the building . . . that was the place that was their grave. Most of them were dead, only very few were still alive. They (except for one) kept their eyes on me, they wanted to kill me; and some of them came close. I even went insane because of that. There was that one nurse who tried so hard to keep me alive; even if it cost her. She was the nurse who lead Michiru to me. I will never forget her . . . Junko. I didn't get to thank her, but I know that she understands and knows.

"Haruka?" I heard Michiru's voice calming voice ask.

I look up at her. Her wavy blue hair brushed to one side. She sat down next to me, taking ahold of my hand gently.

"Is everything alright?" She finished her question.

"A lot has been on my mind since I had that nightmare after I woke up in the hospital." I began, "It's hard for me to figure out how to forget the things that happened at that place. Will I ever forget?"

"You probably never will." Michiru replied, "Just remember I'm here for you. All of us are."

"I know, and I'm grateful for that." I say, calmly, leaning my head against her shoulder, "I know you guys will. I love you, Michiru."

"And, I, you." She began, gently pressing her lips against my head, "Haruka Tenno."

 _ **~Author's note~**_

 _ **Hey, readers! Thank you for all for the reviews and follows, it's amazing! Anyway, if you are a fan art artist and would like to draw/paint/etc things for "Asylum" please credit and send me a link via my DeviantART page (naruhina35) or my tumblr page (LiaTsukino). Thanks again!**_


End file.
